ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Missing Piece of Vocaloid All Stars
Hatsune Miku: Hi there, home livers of the English-speaking world, this is Miku Hatsune on top of the summit. I'm on a mission to find American Vocaloid Amy since she's gone away distressed about her other half Chris who is not yet introduced in what I like to call with assistance from my curious American master Kimberly Jordan of Ft. Washington, Maryland, MikuMikuDance; the Great Crossover, so I'm on my way to see if she's OK. I firmly asked all my other Vocaloid friends to stay put together down in the middle of the city park and not to worry about what I'm doing. *she hears Amy crying offscreen* Did you hear that? I think it's the sound of trouble. Hmm? You say that Amy is lonely? I see. It looks like she needs my help. You can come along with me if you like. *camera focuses on her running towards Amy* Amy (sobbing): Ohh...! Chris! My only lover... *sniffles* ...missing! *sobbing continues* Miku: Amy, what's the matter? I'm still worried that you might get frozen. Amy: I miss my honey Chris because no artist ever made him for this program... *blows her nose* ...and that's why I'm lonely. Without him, I'm terribly obsolete! *hides her face towards Miku's chest* Miku: There, there, Amy, I see the genuine reason, but don't worry, I'll gather my fans to participate in the Chris design for this crossover. Let's get you back down first. Amy: OK, Miku... (both girls descend from the summit on the way) Miku: You know, while I'm getting you out of here, there is one thing I can do to make you feel better. Amy: What is it? Miku: Sing a mellow song and I know this one... :I sense that you went beyond control :But there's so many good things that help your soul :Like soft-petaled flowers on the green field :They might just be as I think your moody shield :And I understand your ups and downs :Maybe your love will come soon :Vocaloid All Stars is not yet complete :But I'll let you sleep underneath the moon Amy: Well... that's very nice of you, my Japanese friend, but why is VAS incomplete? Miku: I have a lifetime story that I might be fluent to tell you. Would you like to listen? Amy: S-sure... Miku: OK. My experience started with me being created by Crypton Future Media in August 31, 2007. Along with all the five others in my company, I never spoke English at all until my pink-haired friend Luka became the first to have an English voicebank. Years went on and I wanted to have my very own EVB, so it was ultimately released with Meiko and Kaito in V3. Then, in V4, while the Kagamine Twins named Rin and Len obtained their own EVBs, I became the first trilingual Vocaloid of them all, so I made myself a choice to stick to the English language for all Vocaloids to understand, including you, of course. Amy: Really? Miku: Yep, and one day, when I entered the hall, you along with so many others attended my 11th birthday party as, well, a surprise party. With some of you holding glowsticks shining my theme color, there was Lola with her hair highlighted turquoise. Some kind of memory if I do say so myself~ Amy: Indeed... Megurine Luka: I wonder where Miku is... she told us all not to worry about what she's doing. Rin Kagamine: Look, guys, I think she just brought Amy back! SONiKA: Really? Prima: That's very wonderful~! This makes me want to sing my heart out with joy~ LOLA: Don't worry, Amy, I'll make you some comfort food. Voice cast *Manual voice of Miku Hatsune by Saki Fujita *V5 Amy voicebank *Manual voice of Megurine Luka by Yu Asakawa *V5 Chris voicebank *Manual voice of Rin Kagamine by Asami Shimoda *V4 SONiKA voicebank Models * Powder Miku (twintail version made by Kimberly Jordan) * Amy (made by lovedarkalessha) * Punk Luka (made by ?) Category:Vocaloid Category:Hatsune Miku Category:Short films Category:Talkloid ideas Category:MMD productions Category:Kimberly Jordan's ideas